Welcome Home
by 123claire123
Summary: Over a year after the death of Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape received a note saying that it is 'time to come home.' It's from Harry Potter of all people.


This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing them.

.

Many thanks to everyone who had left a review are always welcome.

.

Here is the last of the one shots that I have written. From next week I will be posting a multi-chapter story. This will be done at one chapter a week.

.

Even though it was a warm and balmy July evening Severus Snape could not help but shiver. 'Was he doing the right thing?' he pondered to himself, 'was this a trap?' His mind was suddenly hazy with unanswered questions and worries.

'Enough,' he sighed to himself, 'this is what should happen.' As he calmed his mind and occluded his thoughts he thought back to the night a few weeks ago when a scrap of parchment had appeared in front of him. In his minds eye he could see still see the message – written in brilliant emerald ink. The message had read: 'It is time for you to come home.' It had also given him his last task to complete. There was nothing more he could do now.

He had of course recognised the writing at once. 'Potter' who else had writing that looked like a spider had fallen into an inkpot and stumbled drunkenly across the page, who else would have the nerve to send that note to him?

.

It had been just over a year since that fateful night on the astronomy tower. A lot had happened since then. He recalled the first note that he had received. It was addressed to HBP (Half Blood Prince) from HBP (Harry Bloody Potter). It was fortunate for him that the boy had a link to that mad man; it had helped Severus to stay one step ahead and avoid the harshest of punishments.

When he had not been quick enough various potions had appeared at just the right time. There had even been a vial of 'heartsease' after Severus had been forced to watch the torture and then murder of his beloved godson Draco. He knew in his heart that Draco was not good man but no one disserved that.

They had even met up on several occasions. Information had been passed on and materials traded. Severus had looked forward to those meetings – the crossing of sharp wit and dry humour. The boy had changed into quite a man, yes he had noticed he admitted to himself – how could he not. The soft touch of a hand that lingered on his…

.

Severus pulled his thoughts back present. With a deep sigh he stepped out of the shadows and walked briskly over the square to 12 Grimmuald Place. With a swift look around to check all was as it should be he smoothed his slightly tattered black robes and placed his hand on the doorknob.

The door opened, the wards still recognised him, even after the time that had passed. Although it had been about a year the time had seemed to crawl making it seem an awful lot longer. Carefully stepping into the house he felt a tingle of magic.

The house had changed a great deal. Where once Lady Black's portrait had hung was now a well-lit picture wall. It showed the friends, family and order members that related to Potter. The feel of the house had changed as a whole. The walls were painted in light colours, the curtains had been replaced and there were thick carpets on the once cold stone floors. The row of small heads that had once graced the entrance way were now gone.

Severus stepped across the hallway to the stairs and descended slowly into the quite kitchen below and his destiny.

.

At first he didn't see anyone - there on the table was a pensive and a pile of parchments, he walked towards the table and immediately recognised the writing of Albus Dumbledore.

"What is this?" he mumbled.

From behind him came a voice. "That is worth all the gold in Gringotts and more."

"Don't talk in riddles Potter," Severus turned towards the voice and gasped. Instead of a gangly emasiated fidgety teenager was a self ashored young man. He had noted changes before but now. They say that clothes make the man – well here was a clear example of that.

As Harry slowly walked towards Severus he said – "some of that information is on how to defeat Voldemort - a combination of mine and Dumbledore's work." He continued forward, "the rest is even more precious." As he reached Severus, Harry reached out his hands and grasped the older man by the waist – gently pulling the visitor towards him.

"The rest," he whispered, "clears you of all and any charges that may be bought in relation to any activity whilst you were a spy."

"No…?"

"Yes."

Severus started. "Why are you here?" he pulled away. "I have done as you asked why aren't you finishing it?"

"Severus, come here – everything will be finished, the potion that you gave him, the fact that you are here and the final ingredient to the spell will soon be done, and he is gone."

"What do you mean me being here? What final ingredient? You said nothing of this."

"When you stepped into the house of your own accord you triggered the spell. The last ingredient is a kiss, 'between past enemies for the promise of a better future.' For everyone."

"A kiss, between us. Is that what all this has been about?"

"No – from you I want more than just one kiss. If you are interested?'

Slowly Severus walked towards Harry; Harry smiled at him and leant forward. Slowly their lips met in a tender kiss. As they pulled back Harry smiled and whispered, 'It is finished, welcome home.' Their lips and bodies met again in a kiss – this time filled with hope for the future. But that's another story.

.

Thanks for reading – please review.

Many thanks, to all of you who have reviewed previous stories. They are very much appreciated.


End file.
